


Tiger Stripe

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Claw from the Mutates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Stripe

Title: Tiger Stripe  
Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Character: Claw of the Mutates  
words: 285  
Prompt #12 Orange

He has not uttered a word, not a single syllable since their small clan had been changed by Doctor Sevarius, yet Claw managed not to let that get in his way, or let the other more forceful members overwhelm him. 

In his own way he cares about his fellow mutates, even the newest member of their group, Maggie. 

Whether or not the supposed antidote that the brilliant even deranged scientist had proposed would have even worked and could reverse what had been done to them Claw still was not entirely certain it would be worth the price they would have to pay. 

Aside from the fact that he did not and still does not trust the doctor. After all, all Sevarius cared about was the money he got from Xanatos, the prestige, and the results of his experiment; not necessarily in that order.

Claw rubbed at an itchy spot on his white and orange stripped flank as he wondered if the others felt the way he did. If so, if there is anything to be done about it. Maybe it's because his decision to support Maggie went against the group's decision, or maybe it is because it is taking him much longer than the others to accept the changes, or it could be that he can't speak or won't speak up. 

And that is why he feels so set apart.

Claw wants to say something, but every time he gathers his thoughts the words get in the way; he wonders if its a hairball like the orange jungle cat he now resembles, or if its just his own ebbing will.

, In any case, Claw wants to get over this verbal silence, sooner rather than later. 


End file.
